Emphysema, a progressive, often incurable disease of the lungs often results from chronic infection or irritation of the bronchial tubes. As the bronchial tubes become irritated, some of the airways may be obstructed, trapping air in the alveoli. As this process continues, the alveoli become enlarged and exchange oxygen for carbon dioxide less efficiently. Furthermore, these expanded portions of the lungs may compress adjacent healthy portions of the lungs interfering with their functioning.
Lung volume reduction surgery (LVRS) is one treatment used to relieve the symptoms of emphysema by removing diseased portions of the lungs to create more room for the remaining healthy portions. Although LVRS has been shown to improve pulmonary function and the survival rate in selected patients the complications associated with such major, open surgical procedures make LVRS unsuitable for certain patients.
Minimally invasive procedures have also been employed to achieve results similar to those of LVRS while minimizing the associated complications. These less invasive procedures generally involve depositing in the lungs devices that restrict the flow of air to the diseased portions of the lungs. Often, a bronchoscope or laparoscope is used to deliver the devices obviating the need for surgical openings into the chest cavity.